Letters Home from Vietnam
by Royal Puppet Master
Summary: AU: Alfred is a soldier in the Vietnam war sending letters home to his sweetheart. His letters include what it's like for him in Vietnam. Rated M for some letters which will be of very graphic content.
1. Chapter 1

August 4th 1965

_Dear Matt,_

_ We just arrived this morning. Clear skies, the bluest of blue water, and sandy white beach! It's just like a real vacation! I wish you could see it. I swear it's more beautiful than Hawaii. I can't believe I'm actually going to be over here for a full year!_

_ When I first arrived I met a really pretty Vietnamese girl who kissed me on the cheek! She had really long hair and was wearing this white dress. She didn't look more than 12 years old. I'm proud to know I'm going to secure a free life for that girl._

_ I promise to write every day._

_Your hero,_

_Al_

August 7th 1965

_Matt,_

_ Nighttime in Vietnam is a whole different place than during the day. The night is scary quiet and we have to be on the lookout for snipers all the time. Francis, a guy in my unit, says he knew some guys who died from sniper attacks. I don't think that could ever happen to me. I can't even imagine myself dying._

_ When I'm on duty during the night I like to look at the stars. They are so pretty and noticeable! You wouldn't believe how easy it is to see the stars out here. Looking at those makes me feel a little closer to home knowing you're looking at the same ones I am._

_ Sometimes, if it's quiet enough, you can hear that little girl signing. She hides over in the bushes and sings some song. It sounds like a lullaby._

_ Sorry I forgot to right on the 5__th__ and 6__th__. They had us changing our socks._

_Your hero,_

_Al_

September 1st 1965

_Matthew, we ain't got no business being here. We've been wading through grass so thick and tough that it's been cutting up my arms. Yesterday we found some dead grunt. His legs were blown off and most of his face was scorched. He smelled rotten. I stood there frozen, Matt. I couldn't do nothin. I feel cold inside. Vietnam is becoming real scary, real fast. I can't wait to be home._

_Al_

September 5th 1965

_Matt,_

_ I came face to face with death yesterday. I stared him right in the eye without flinching. I don't think I can flinch anymore if I tried. We've been running so much. Two days ago a sniper starting picking off men in my unit one by one. A bullet grazed my cheek. I didn't think I could breathe anymore. I froze up. I just stood there while some of the men cried for their mothers. I wanted to cry too. Arthur screamed so much for his mom that Francis had to shove a sock in there to keep the Charlie from hearing him. Gilbert is dead now. He was the first one shot. Matt, I wanna go home._

_Your hero,_

_Al_

September 6th 1965

_Dear Matt,_

_ I can't believe I'm still here. How can they expect us to serve a year if we keep getting shot at and blown up! I miss Gilbert a lot. He's still dead. I saw him get shot myself._

_ Matt, swear to me that if I die you'll do whatever it takes to find my body. I don't care if it's just a head. I don't want to be one of those MIA's. I can't keep my breakfast down. I'm so worried I'm gonna die tomorrow. We start out before dawn._

_Your hero,_

_Al_

September 9th 1965

_Matt, turns out that little 12 year old girl was a Charlie. I caught her myself. She was setting up a trip wire in the bushes. She was working out a way to kill us while singing a child's nursery rhyme. This place is so fucked up! I don't know what to do anymore! I don't know who to trust! She was a 12 year old girl! This place ain't right, Matt. It just ain't right._

_Your hero,_

_Al_

_P.S. I shot the girl in the head right through the eyeball and left her there._

September 15th 1965

_Dear Matt,_

_ Something is terribly wrong with this war. I heard from a guy who just joined my unit that a two year old ran up to them holding out his arms like he wanted to be picked up. The guy said he was interrogating a farmer a little while a way. He looked over to see a man from his unit hold out his hands and then there was a big explosion. Turns out the kid had a bomb strapped on him._

_ Matt, when people start sticking bombs to kids is it really a war worth fighting? Maybe Ho Chi Minh ain't so bad if these people would kill their children just to be out of S.V.'s rule. If their killing their kids maybe we should just get out of the country and let N.V. take over. At least then we ain't gotta worry bout 12 year olds setting trip wires and 2 year olds with bombs strapped to them._

_Love,_

_Al_

September 18th 1965

_ Matt, I wish I was there with you. I wish you were holding me in your arms telling me everything was gonna be alright. Death was holding my hand today. We stood side by side just like buddies. We were jokin and laughin and carryin on. We were real good buddies today. I killed two fourteen year old boys today. I thought they were running at me to kill me with guns in their hands or a bomb or something. I shot them both in the head before they even got near me. Death is much too close to me in this war and yet he is never quite near._

_Al_

_PS. The boys just had two bundles of food._

November 5th 1965

_Dear Matt,_

_ I can't wait until August. I just want to be done with this tour. As much as I like the guys in my unit, they can't even compare to how much I like you, I just want to go home. I want to sleep in a real bed again. I want to see our cat. I want to relax on the couch and watch TV. Maybe get a nice foot massage. Hint hint!_

_ It's really pretty again tonight. Nothing bad has happened yet. All the guys are on high alert. We're all ready to run, shoot, yell, do back flips, and blow shit up at any moment. You've never seen so much tension as with these guys. I tease Arthur all the time about getting gray hairs. Truth be told I'm sure I have some too. You'll still love me when I come home with a head full of white hair, right?_

_Love,_

_Your hero_

* * *

A.N./ This is going to be a short little series. Vietnam is such a remembered war and yet hardly anyone can recount any actual battle. Alfred is writing home to Matthew in these letters. I'm trying to keep it realistic.


	2. Chapter 2

November 7th 1965

_Matt,_

_ Today me and the guys were foolin around with this kid. We were swimming and eatin and we taught him how to play baseball. I'm tellin you that you've never seen a happy face until you saw his today. When he finally hit that ball and sent it flyin… I like to think I'm fightin for that kid._

_ We searched his village today askin people if they were Viet Cong. Ain't none of 'em ever admit to being Charlie. They all say me 1 me no 10. Their scales are so fucking off. We ain't found nuthin to show that they are helpin the Charlie or if they are Charlie. I'm hoping this village is clear. It'd be nice not to worry about being murdered in your sleep from an ambush._

_ I wish I could be home for Thanks Giving. I just found out they don't even celebrate it here. I guess no turkey for me this year. We're starting out again soon. The next village is 17 klicks away._

_Your hero,_

_Al_

November 18th 1965

_Dear Matt,_

_ I ain't written in a while. Ain't had the time. Ain't had the paper. We lost it during an ambush. Lost Francis and Arthur too. They both fell into a pit. Punji stakes sliced 'em up real good. It's getting harder to go on. Every step I take I'm worried if I'm gonna be the one who sets off the next booby trap. Only thing that keeps me going is knowing that I'm gonna be home in August with you._

_ I love you so much, Matt! I can't wait to be home in our bed. The ground just ain't comfortable. It sucks knowing I can't be there with you. Give my regards to my mom. I forgot to write her a letter this month too. She'll probably chew me out in the next one she sends._

_Love,_

_Al_

November 23rd 1965

_Dear Matt,_

_ I want you to know that I love you more than life itself. I ain't fightin for no freedom here. I ain't fightin for nuthin but my survival. If I can make it home to you in one piece that's good enough for me. I swear I won't come home in no pine box. I swear I'll come home. Wait for me, Matt._

_Love,_

_Your hero_

November 25th 1965

_Dear Matt,_

_ It ain't cold here at all. I keep wishin it'd snow or somethin. Boy, I can see it now! Snow all over the beaches! All these people'd be freakin out. I don't think they ever seen snow before. I showed some lady the photo you sent me with the snowman. She didn't even know what a snowman was!_

_ It sure feels good here. I betcha we could still go swimming! Can you imagine us boys swimming this time of year? That'll really be something._

_Love,_

_Al_

November 30th 1965

_Matt,_

_ It's been pretty smooth sailing so far. Tension is getting really strong here. Antonio looks like he's ready to blow someone's head off. He just needs to get laid. He ain't seen his sweetheart in forever. I ain't seen you in forever either._

_ I feel like me and death are best buddies except he's the Soviet Union and I'm America. Me and death are just like that. It's strange that we're here in S.V. considering the north is supposed to be the bad guys. The stupid Charlie should just see that democracy is 100 times better than communism._

_Yours Truly,_

_Al_

December 6th 1965

_Dear Matt,_

_ For Christmas I want a picture of you wearin nuthin but a superman cape. Do that for me and I'll come home in August. I want to come home so bad. I want to see you Matt. Told the guys in the unit that Matt is short for Madeline. Boy did I bullshit that one._

_ I shoulda told 'em I was gay. I want to fight communism and keep the bad guys out, but we ain't winnin. I don't think we can win this thing._

_Love,_

_Al_

December 10th 1965

_Dear Matt,_

_ Ain't it time for me to come home yet? We got a couple of new guys in the unit to replace old ones who've died. I miss Arthur and Francis a lot. They were real good buddies. I wish they didn't die._

_ I feel like I'm walking 100 miles each day. I'm so tired, Matt. We ain't meant to be here. Even the mosquitos are out to get us. I'll be home in August._

_Love,_

_Al_

December 12th 1965

_Matt,_

_ I saw this huge ass snake yesterday! It bit Antonio! He was the biggest baby crying out for his sweet Lovi. It was really funny. We got him to the hospital in time. He ain't losin no leg or nuthin. He gonna be there for a while. New guy in our unit named Ludwig. His parents are German immigrants. He's a real weird dude._

_ I miss you and I'll see you soon enough!_

_Your hero,_

_Al_

* * *

__A.N./ The letters are so sad if you've ever read any from people who have died.


	3. Chapter 3

December 13th 1965

_Dear Matt,_

_ I sat here talking with Ludwig. He sure does have a funny name. A funny accent too. He almost sounds American, but not. You know what I mean? He's got a girl back home. Says he ain't fighting communists for the government. He's fighting them so she ain't never gonna live in no bad place. Ain't that real sweet of him?_

_ Christmas is getting closer and closer. I'm missin home more and more. It'd be nice to get a break and fly back home. If I did that I probably wouldn't come back. You think they'd let me out if I told 'em I was gay? The draft sure is a pain in the ass._

_ Give my mom my regards and tell my dad this war ain't like nuthin he ever saw with the Nazis. I'll be home soon enough._

_Your hero,_

_Al_

December 18th 1965

_Dear Matt,_

_ Yesterday I found out Gilbert was Ludwig's brother. I feel sorry for his mom. He showed me a picture of her. Real tough old broad. I hope she's tough enough to stand her son being killed. Lud doesn't seem real shook up about it. He don't seem shook up about nuthin. Weird, huh?_

_ I still miss you a lot. I can't wait for that superman cape you're gonna wear. I know you say you ain't, but it'd look so good on you! I can imagine it now. The red cape accenting your lack of curves. The cape not covering anything but your side. I'd kill for that picture, Matt._

_ This year is almost over. My tour ain't. I can't wait until I'm home in our bed. I can't wait till I can protect you again. Till then you'll have to do it without me._

_Your hero,_

_Al_

December 24th 1965

_Matt, it's Christmas Eve and I still ain't got no photo. If I don't get one in a letter soon I swear I'll snap and kill all of S.V.! I deserve something nice from all the shit I've gone through._

_Love,_

_Al_

December 30th 1965

_Matt,_

_ I wanna start by saying thanks for the picture. I sure did get an eye full. I hope you like the stuff I sent you. It wasn't much, but it was something._

_ I wish I was there with you. I wish I wasn't here anymore. Today I killed some kid. He said me 1 me 1 me 1! I blew his head off. He 10 he 10 he 10! He was a Chinese man named Yao. Now he's a dead Chinese man named Yao._

_Love,_

_Al_

January 15th 1966

_Dear Matt,_

_ Tension sure is rough out here. I don't tell the guys this, but sometimes when it's quiet I swear I'm hearing someone yell at me. They always say what are you fighting for? Eh? What are you fighting for? I think when I'm able to answer that question I won't hear it anymore. Can't wait to be home._

_Love,_

_Al_

January 17th 1966

_Matt,_

_ People keep dying over here. S.V., Charlie, us… Life is too short to waste it on war. I'm already getting gray hairs. I pulled them out and put 'em in this envelope. Seems like I can never put my rifle down. I never know when the V.C. will strike. They don't fight fair._

_ I gotta confess something to you. It ain't nothing real bad like killing your mom or something. Two years ago I was the one who broke your TV. I didn't tell you because I knew you'd be mad. I figure it's okay now because I may die at any time. Ain't that a scary thought?_

_Your hero,_

_Al_

January 20th 1965

_Matt,_

_ I think we should put your letters in a museum or something. I ain't never seen such pretty hand writing or such weird words. You sound like a poet. It's really sweet. Real sweet. I miss you so much Matt. I miss you. I'm tryin to hold back the tears, but they just keep on comin. I want to go home. I ain't never wanted to go home this bad. I miss you so much!_

_You hero,_

_Al_

January 25th 1965

_Matt,_

_ I burned a lady alive today. She was in the village we napalmed. I could hear her screamin. I ran into the fire to try an' save her. Got there too late. She stopped screamin and just collapsed in front of me. I tried to pick her up and get her some help. Her skin was so slippery that it just fell off her body. I threw up right beside her and tried to pick her up again. The boys came after me and dragged me out._

_ War ain't heroic. We ain't got no right to call ourselves heroes. We're just a bunch of sick bastards who ain't got no right bein here. They ought to send us home already._

_Your villain,_

_Al_

* * *

A.N./ Figured it was only right to end it with Your villain.


	4. Chapter 4

January 30th 1966

_Dear Matt,_

_ Today we're at Saigon! You outta see this! I ain't never seen so many Vietnamese in one place. Me and the boys went to some bar last night and a lady sat down beside me. She goes, 'you want buy drink?' I said yeah and she gave me some beer. Then she's like, 'how old you?' I told her I was 19. She said something that sounded like babysan. She meant I was a virgin. Like I ain't never had no woman. I just shook my head and said I ain't never been with no woman and then I whispered in her ear that I only ever been with one man and I loved him very much._

_ She looked at me like I was nuts. I just laughed and laughed. Tonio asked how I scared her away. Told him I said I was gay. He just shook his head laughin. He din't think I was serious. 7 more months, Matt. I'm jus' countin the days till I get out._

_Love,_

_Al_

February 3rd 1966

_Matt,_

_ I am so glad to be in Saigon even if for a little while. You have no idea how nice it is to have a toilet. A real fucking toilet! Can you believe it? Lot of us guys din't to begin with. Bein in Saigon is kinda like bein on vacation. I ain't gotta kill no one unless they try an' kill us first. Lotta 1s here. I danced with this one S.V. lady. Said her name was Qui. She said dinky dow! Dinky dow! Called me crazy. I ain't crazy, am I?_

_Your hero,_

_Al_

February 10th 1966

_Matt,_

_ We left Saigon today. I'm real sad to be leavin. I don't wanna go back to that crappy jungle. We got a job to do and I'm here to do it as much as I don't wanna. Matt, when we get all this shit out of here you and me outta come and visit Saigon together. It's so pretty. You're gonna love it._

_Love,_

_Your hero_

February 15th 1966

_Dear Matt,_

_ We're back out in this stupid jungle and all its stupid trees and its stupid mosquitas and stupid snakes. We's out here getting blown away again. Last night I was asleep when I just started screamin at the top of my lungs. Swear I saw Arthur above me with a sock in his mouth and Francis behind 'im. Roderich covered my mouth, but the Charlie still heard us. They started shooting. Feliks was killed. Lud and Tonio were wounded._

_ I went with 'em to the hospital tent. Met a pretty girl named Bella. She kinda looked like Francis. Same eyebrows or some kinda shit. She's a nurse. Says helpin people die is more intimate than sex. I believe her. I seen plenty of people die. Been there holdin my friends' hands when they were cryin for their mamas. I tell ya that's the last thing these guys cry for when they die. They all want mama._

_Love,_

_Al_

February 19th 1966

_Dear Matt,_

_ Some new guys came today. I met one named Eduard. Real cool guy. He know a bunch of stuff. Says he was working as a teach before he was drafted. He's 26. Poor guy didn't turn 27 soon enough. I hope he makes it. I want us all to make it. Matt, I don't believe I'll make it outta here alive. Can you believe that? Ain't right. Ain't right at all._

_Love,_

_Al_

March 2nd 1966

_Matt,_

_ Boy, it sure is getting close to August, ain't it? Six months away and I'll be home in bed with you. I keep wishin the days would hurry up so I can be home. I can't wait to go to the store! You have no idea how much I've been wantin to do normal things like a normal human bein._

_ It's rained a little last night. I remember how much you like the rain. I'm sure you woulda been out playin in it here. I wish I could see your face. Pictures just ain't cuttin it anymore._

_Your hero,_

_Al_

March 5th 1966

_Dear Matt,_

_ Yesterday Eduard was killed. Shot right through the eye. I saw him fall down beside me. I din't feel nuthin. Can you believe that? Do people see so much death they just stop feelin sad? I hope that ain't what this is. I hope I just din't like the guy as much as I think I did. War sure is sumethin. It ain't nuthin like I was exptectin._

_ How you doin? What're you up to? I wanna know all the boring details of your life. I wanna hear about your mom naggin you about findin a pretty lady. I wanna know about my mom naggin you about bein friends with me. I wanna know all that borin crap!_

_Your favoritest boyfriend ever,_

_Al_

March 13th 1966

_Dear Matt,_

_ I wake up screamin all the time now. Guys are tyrin to get me sent home. They say I'm gonna get them all killed. I can believe it. I go to sleep cryin and wake up screamin. Somethin is wrong when you do that. Can't those big military guys see that? Why am I here? I ain't here to fight no war. I'm here to die. Dyin is all I can think of now. A bullet in my head, my body blown to bits, punji sticks, snakes, ambushes. I can't sleep very well anymore._

_Love,_

_Your hero_

March 17th 1966

_Matt,_

_ The days keep going on and so do we. I swear I waded in water that was up to my chest yesterday! I saw a snake in it too and I din't scream. I just stared at it and then reached out to pet it. Feliks grabbed my arm and asked me what the hell I was doin. I told him I was tryin to play with it. I think I'm goin nuts here, Matt. I keep seein you everywhere I go. I can't get you outta my mind. I miss you so much I think my heart'll explode. Keep me in your prayers._

_Love,_

_Al_

* * *

A.N./ I swear I cry every time I write something sad in these letters.


	5. Chapter 5

March 25th 1966

_Dear Matt,_

_ I'm seein dead people. I think something is seriously wrong. I sat there talking with Feliks yesterday and Lud came over there and asked what the hell I was doin. I told himt he truth jus' like I usually do and he said Feliks was dead. I'm like no shit! Guy jus' saved me from pettin a snake the other day._

_ We're gettin a few new guys in a few days. Bunch of cherries. They don't deserve to be here and neither do we. Ain't none of us ever shoulda been here. I don't believe in what I'm fightin. You can't fight somethin you can't see and I can't see our enemy._

_Love,_

_Al_

March 27th 1966

_Mattie,_

_ I got shot in the fucking leg! Can you believe it?! I'm bein sent to a medic tent right now! Sorry if there's blood on the paper. It ain't mine. I hate to be sendin home gook blood, but at least you'll be able to show it to your mom. Tell her I'm some sort of hero. I'm shot in the leg! I could die of happiness right now!_

_Love,_

_Al_

March 30th 1966

_Dear Mattie,_

_ Bein in this tent sucks. The doc says I gotta take it easy and not move around too much, but it's hard. I wanna get up and go run or jump or do something! Just sittin here all day ain't my style. Boy does my leg not hurt! They gave me some drugs. As much as I hate bein drugged up it takes the pain off my leg. It hurts to be shot so don't ever do it._

_ I met this nice guy here today. Name's Tino something. I asked what he was doin here. Said he volunteered. Lotta guys did and I can't see why. Maybe it's cause we believed we were gonna be fightin someone like some of our daddies did. You know, me bein hurt and all, I could use a pretty picture of my man. You know that outfit I always liked on you. Take a picture in that and send it to me. It'll make my day._

_Hugs and kisses,_

_Al_

April 1st 1966

_Dear Matt,_

_ I'm going home! Can you believe that? We'll finally get to spend time together. Won't that be great? I'm gonna buy you all your favorite foods and massage your feet and stuff. We'll go on a date to the movies and hold hands in public like you always want to._

_Love,_

_Al_

_P.S. April fools!_

April 4th 1966

_Matt,_

_ I getta go back on the battle field. That nice jungle's waitin for me. Guess my leg wasn't all that bad, but if I get hurt again I getta come home. 125 more days! Geez that sure is a long way away. I'll be home soon enough. When I get home we can do all those things you wanted to do before. We can go skinny dippin in a lake! I know you didn't wanna do that and it was only me, but still! We can go to that fancy art museum or feed some ducks. We can watch a hockey game or go to one or even be in one! How's that sound, Matt? You and me bein hockey players?_

_Your hero,_

_Al_

April 7th 1966

_Matt,_

_ This was sure does take a lot out of you. All these gooks pretendin they ain't Charlie. It ain't right. We don't hide from them. They shouldn't hide from us. I don't count sittin in them foxholes. That ain't really hidin. More like just stayin low._

_ Bein here makes me realize how short life really is. I could die at any moment. Ain't that a weird thought? Dyin? Sure does sound weird. I don't think people should be dyin at such a young age. Ain't none of the guys in my platoon older than 26. I hope I don't die here._

_Love,_

_Al_

April 11th 1966

_Dear Matt,_

_ Time seems like it's flyin by. 118 days and I'll be out. I love seein that number go down. It's weird bein with all these cherries. One guy said he's gettin out in 340 days. I can't even remember that long ago. Sure does seem like the cherries are in a different world Sergeant Steilsson almost had it out with that new Lieutenant. The Lieutenant is a real hot head while our Sergeant is real cool. That Lieutenant thinks he's somethin else because he went to OCS. Big fucking deal. He ain't seen nothin yet._

_Your hero,_

_Al_

April 16th 1966

_Dear Matt,_

_ Days are goin just like they always do. I'm missin you just like I always do. Your letters are keepin me sane in the fucked up place, Matt. I can't wait to see your smiling face. I can't wait to kiss your lips. I can't wait to hold you._

_Forever and always,_

_Al_

April 20th 1966

_Matt,_

_ I almost died yesterday. If my head had been an inch higher it would have been blown off. Bullet whizzed right above me almost takin my head with it. No one should come that close to death. I must have an insane amount of luck. You must be prayin for me or somethin. Only thing I can think of that's keepin me alive. I'm prayin for you too._

_Love,_

_Al_

April 25th 1966

_Dear Matt,_

_ 104 days left. 104! Almost out of triple digits! Holy cow! Can you believe it? If I can just make it a little longer! Almost, Matt, almost! I can't wait to see your smilin face. You're so beautiful. You're the most beautiful person in the world. No one can compare to you. I love you so much, Matt!_

_Looooooove,_

_Al_

April 30th 1966

_Dear Matt,_

_ So far so good. I ain't dead yet. Few of the guys are. My Sergeant died yesterday. Gooks got him with a trip wire. They don't play fair. Guess that's just how this war is going to be. Good men get blown to bits where we only find a head left to give to their moms and pops and gooks getta go free. They out number us, but we out gun them. That's about as fair as it gets here._

_Your hero,_

_Al_

* * *

A.N./ I had killed Feliks in another chapter so Alfred sees dead people. I am an atheist, but I've decided Alfred would have been raised a good Christian boy. That is just how it will be.


	6. Chapter 6

May 5th 1966

_Dear Matt,_

_ It's raining! I thought April showers brought May flowers. Never realized I'd be soaked through the bone in May. Guess the wet season is beginin. My underwear is gonna be soaked again. Please send dry socks!_

_Your hero,_

_Al_

May 7th 1966

_Matt,_

_ I'm wet all the damn time. It's so freakin annoyin. I hate the rain, Matt. I want it to go die! This rain coat poncho thing ain't keepin it out. I can't wait to be home where it's dry!_

_Your soaking hero,_

_Al_

May 10th 1966

_Matt,_

_ I blew a gook's head off today. I did it in front of his wife and kid. That lady screamed bloody murder and tried to attack me. Blew her away too. I cute off their pinkies and handed 'em to the kid. She looked pretty horrified. She couldn't have been any older than 15. I dunno. It's hard to tell with gooks. I told her to keep their pinkies to remember what we did was for her freedom. Asked her what her name was. Nguyen Thi Ly. I go, okay Ly it's nice to meet you. You know why I just blew away your mom and dad. She gives me the most heart clenching glare I ever saw. I said It's because they were with the Viet Cong. She said so? So? Can you believe it? So? Like she didn't understand what that meant. I smiled at her. I told her that the Viet Cong were bad people. She said her mom and dad weren't no bad people._

_ We're takin all the people in her village to a refugee camp. I'm tryin to keep an eye on her. I think she's part of them damn Charlie. I'm probably gonna have to kill her. I'm sick of killin people. I got used to it. Just ain't right._

_Love,_

_Al_

May 14th 1966

_Matt,_

_ Last I wrote you I was takin Ly to that refugee camp. Took her there. Pretty girl she was. Found out she was 18. One year younger than me. No doubt am I gonna see her with the Charlie. I can feel it in my gut._

_ 85 days until I'm home with you in bed._

_Love,_

_Al_

May 19th 1966

_Dear Matt,_

_ Guess what, Matt? Ludwig is gay! He's bout as straight as a fucking circle! I saw a picture of the guy who's been sendin him letters! I was lookin over his shoulders and I saw! He was blushin real bad. I just smiled at him and took out yer picture. I said this is the Matty I'm always talkin bout. He just gaped at me so I put yer picture away and left. Gave hime something to think about!_

_Love,_

_Al_

May 26th 1966

_Dear Matt,_

_ 72 days until I go home.103,680 minutes. 6,220,800 in 72 days. I ain't never been good at math, but I think I'm right on this. I miss you so much, Matt._

_Love,_

_Al_

May 31st 1966

_Matt,_

_ Today I killed a snake. Used a machete. Made snake soup. Turns out I don't like snake. Don't like nuthin bout them. Don't like 'em when they're alive or dead or in my soup. When I get home let's go gater wrestlin! It'll be really awesome!_

_Your hero,_

_Al_

June 6th 1966

_Dear Matt,_

_ I smoked my first cigarette today! I will never do that again. I swear to you I coughed up a lung. I figured I could do somethin a little naughty. It is the devil's day. Too bad it ain't the devil's hour. I ain't killed no one yet. Tryin to get by today without doin it._

_Your hero,_

_Al_

June 8th 1966

_Dear Matt,_

_ When I get home I'm gonna sing you a song! I know I'm tone deaf and everythin, but you're gonna love it! I'll dress up and wear a suit or a tuxedo! I'd look pretty damn good in a tux. I ever tell you what the guys here call me? They call me an eagle because I always swoop in and save their day. And because I've killed the most kids._

_Love,_

_Al_

June 13th 1966

_Matt,_

_ 58 days left until I see your beautiful face! I can't wait! I love you so much, Matt. I wish I could come home now. I want to see your purple eyes (I swear they're purple), your little nose, those beautiful lips, your soft hair, those little wrists. I love you, Matt. I love everything about you._

_Your knight in shining armor,_

_Al_

June 20th 1966,

_Matt,_

_ Feels like this year just started yesterday. It's already June! Can you believe it? I'll be home in 51 days. This year has really flown by me. This war is certainly beyond me. We're out here killin people and all I wanna do is go home. August 4__th__ I'll be home in your arms. I just have to wait until then. A one year tour is much too long for my tastes._

* * *

A.N./ I just want to thank Google for the seconds and minutes. I'm counting down the days myself so I may be off a day or two. I doubt anyone has noticed. Nguyen Thi Ly is supposed to be Vietnam. She'll reappear soon. Nguyen is pronounced like when. My friend Kenny is a Vietnamese-American and I stole his last name.


	7. Chapter 7

June 25th 1966

_Dear Matt,_

_ A year isn't enough to do anything over here. We're all just fightin for survival. We ain't fightin to win. We're just tryin to make it home to whoever we got over there. For me it's you. For Ludwig it's that guy in the picture. For Tonio it's Lovi. We ain't bad guys, Mattie. We just do bad things. Promise me when you see me in the airport that you'll act like I haven't changed._

_Love,_

_Al_

June 30th 1966

_Matthew,_

_ This is the last letter I will ever write from Vietnam. I ship out in a five days. Five whole days, Matt. I ain't real excited or nothin. I just can't believe I'm going home. It feels weird. I met a new guy today. I don't even remember his name. He looked at me like I was some old man. I am startin to gray a bit by the ears, but it ain't nothin bad. Feels like I'm floatin. In case I day in the next few days I just want you to know that I love you. I love your hair, your eyes, your lips, your nose, your fingers, your smell, that weird ass teddy bear of yours. I love it all. Don't ever forget me, because I could never forget you. Even if I die in these next five days I hope you'll always love me just a little bit. I hope you find a great man. I hope you live to be five hundred and ten! I hope you'll have great children. I hope you have grandchildren and great grandchildren. Matt, I hope you live to the fullest you could ever possibly live. I love you, Matthew._

_Your hero,_

_Al_

* * *

August 4th 1966 a helicopter was shot down by the Viet Cong. One of the survivors was a young Private named Jones. Private Jones, though being sent home from Vietnam, did everything in his effort to save the other young men on his flight. He rescued two men from drowning and saved three more by getting a rescue copter to the scene fairly quickly. Private Jones was taken to the hospital and treated for wound. Half of his right leg was amputated during the crash yet he still managed such valiant efforts. Private Jones was rewarded the Medal of Honor.

* * *

A.N./ Well, I certainly didn't kill him. This is the end of the line for this story. Thanks for all who reviewed and enjoyed.


End file.
